The Youtube video
by famliy of the geeks
Summary: Sandpaw and Dustpaw post a video about Tigerclaw on You-tube, and Ravenpaw has to deal with the idiots of Thunderclan reactions. Graypaw is annoying. crack-fic! warning: OOC cats randomness, and high Redtail.


**This is basically me going over some ideas I have for future Warriors crack-fics. Also, I wanted to do this.**

**Warning: most of the characters, especially Ravenpaw, are extremely OOC. Although I do have my reasons for the way I wrote them in term of how I feel about the characters.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin hunter. I ****own the internet ****do not own the Internet either.**

* * *

"Ha-ha that's priceless!"

"Oh, how did you get your paws on this video?"

"You guys are going to get in trouble if Tigerclaw catches you with this!"

"Shut-up Ravenpaw! It's funny!"

"We should put this on Youtube!"

Ravenpaw looked at the two apprentices: Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "Alright, your guys funeral." Then he walked away shaking his head as the two stupid-heads high-pawed.

* * *

Graypaw was minding his own business, listening to Volcaiod on his Ipawd, when he heard the scream.

"WHO POSTED THIS VIDEO ON YOUTUBE?! I'M GONNA KILL THEM! **BLUESTAR!**" It was Tigerclaw.

_Foxdung, he must have discovered that video Sandpaw and Dustpaw posted. Great, now Bluestar might ban us from wifi until they come clean!This is like something out of a poorly written crack-fic!_

Graypaw, don't break the fourth wall!

He knew of only one way to fix this: get the video taken down before Bluestar had a chance to see it.

It would be tough, and Sandpaw and Dustpaw would most-likely unfreind him on Facebook, but he had to save their internet. After all, no internet meant he couldn't watch anime! And then he would die an apprentice!

_Don't worry internet! I will save you!_

* * *

"No."

"Please!"

"Graypaw, if you want to watch anime so bad why don't you just barrow some of Riverclan or Shadowclan wi-fi?"

"Ok Ravenpaw, and in the process why don't you come with me? We can dance on our graves together! Come on, you know why I can't! Brokenstar would kill us and Riverclan would expect payment!"

The two arguing cats were standing over a laptop, and Ravenpaw was in the middle of a Lets-play of Super Mario Galaxy so he was kinda grouchy when Graypaw came in and told him to use his hacking powers to remove that dumb video about Tigerclaw.

"Ravenpaw, listen to me. I won't be the only one who suffers! Think about it! The elders will be miserable without Twitter! Longtail will become even grouchier without the ability to watch funny videos on Youtube! The queens would be dead bored during labor and when the runts-I mean clan treasure, stop looking at me like that- are born, there would be nothing to entertain them and-"

"Ok ok ok I get it Graypaw! Shut-up! Ill hack into Youtube!"

"Arigatou Ravenpaw! Next time there's a 'con ill take you with me!"

_Oh boy, I sure can't wait *sarcasm*_

"But wait, cats can't go to… nevermid." Ravenpaw got on the laptop and got all his hacking supplies. Then got into Youtube (**a/n:I know nothing of the hacking process, so just pretend Ravenpaw is doing it right)** he got ready to find the video, when…

**Video has been removed do to request from a user named *Bluerules*. **

"Foxdung! That's Bluestar's Youtube username! Abort mission now!" screamed Graypaw as Ravenpaw held his paws over his ears.

" Nooo! Now our wi-fi will be taken away! Thunderclan will be filled with bored warriors with nothing to do!"

"They could always hunt, Graypaw."

"It's not the same!"

"ALL CATS OLD ENOGUH TO GET ON THE WI-FI, GET YOUR TAILS AROUND THE HIGHROCK NOW!"

"Bluestar sounds mad! We better go!" a nervous Graypaw replied, as Ravenpaw face-pawed

* * *

"What do you think this is about?" a random Thunderclan elder whispered. "Obviously it has to do with the wi-fi, but I don't see wha- WAIT DO YOU THINK SHE SAW THAT TWITTER POST?! Any word about 'underage' or 'porn 'and we all blame Smallear, got it guys? " "Right!"

"Cats of the clans, it has come to my attention that some thunderclan cats have been posting embarrassing videos of fellow clanmates on Youtube,"-evil looks are sent in Dustpaw and Sandpaw's direction-"and I would like to give the cats a chance to turn themselves in and receive a smaller punishment. I know who the two apprentices are, and that Tigerclaw was not their first victim."

Sandpaw started to get very fidgety and nervous. Dustpaw held his ground but he looked nervous as well.

"You have until sunset tomorrow, if you have not admitted your guilt by then, your punshiment will be even worse than if you turned yourselves in. until then, Youtube is blocked from the wi-fi. Dismissed!"

"Phew, it wasn't about the Twitter thing. I was scared there for a second. Ok guys! We can continue to try to take over Twitter!" the random elder exclaimed.

"D-d-dustpaw? Should we come clean?"

"No. I know how to fix this! We beg Ravenpaw to teach us how to hack, then we join Anonymous, and we hack into Bluestar's Facebook and blackmail her then-"

Ravenpaw faced-pawed. "I am not teaching you guys how to hack! Why do you insist on making everything harder on yourselves? Just turn yourselves in!"

Dustpaw and Sandpaw stared at Ravenpaw. Then they burst out laughing.

"You're a real jokster Ray! And here we thought you were a stick-in-the-mud goody-two paws! Hahaha!"

They continued to laugh hysterically while 'Ray'-"**don't call me that!"-** walked away with an irritated hiss.

_I'm surrounded by baka's!_

_Wait, did I just think baka? Great now it's affecting me!_

Baka Graypaw!

* * *

'Ray' **-I swear you keep calling me that and I'll hack into your Mweor account**!- was still cussing to himself for using Japanese words and having an attitude problem with the narrator, when a very-likely-high Redtail ambushed him.

" Ravenpaw! Saya butuh bantuan Anda! Sandpaw dan Dustpaw mungkin mendapat masalah!"

Yep, he was defiantly high. He only spoke Google-translated Indonesian when he was high.

"If you're here to ask me to help bail out Sandpaw and Dustpaw, then you better ask someone else!"

"Namun Ravenpaw! Ini adalah putri saya dan magang yang sedang kita bicarakan! Silahkan silahkan silahkan silahkan silahkan silah-!"

"FINE I'LL DO IT JUST SHUT UP! GOSH DID SOMONE PASS OUT CRAZY BERRIES TODAY?"

No, Ray, the narrator just hates you (**a/n: not really i love Ravenpaw**!) now, go help out Redtail!

"Ok, I'll talk to Bluestar into releasing their punishment."

Redtails eyes widened.

"If you have any better ideas speak up."

"Tidak, Ravenpaw! Kita bisa.."

"Didn't think so. See ya! After I talk to Bluestar I'm going to get my paws on the narrators Mweor account as revenge for calling me Ray!"

Crap. I shouldn't have called Ravenpaw Ray.

Let this be a lesson to all: don't tick off Ravenpaw *goes to try to secure Mweor account*

* * *

"So you see Bluestar, Ravenpaw (they don't dare call him Ray) convinced us to turn ourselves in. we would like to inform you, though, that we weren't acting alone. Redtail helped us! He used his Ipawd to record all the embarrassing videos!"

_So, Redtail is the one I need to kill, _Thought a murderous Tigerclaw.

"Ok, Sandpaw, Dustpaw, since you turned yourselves in, I won't punish you. However, you do this again, and you WILL get your internet rights revoked. See you tomorrow!"

Dustpaw and Sandpaw sighed with relief. Then they turned twored Ravenpaw.

"Thanks Ravenpaw! You're pawsome! We owe you one! How about we take you drinking-uh, I mean hunting, Bluestar!-with us tomorrow! What do you say?"

"No thanks guys. I don't need to go 'hunting' with you two. However, I do have something you can do to thank me."

The 2 stupid-heads looked a Ravenpaw with wide-eyes. _How could anyone not wanna go drinking with US?_

"I want to barrow your 'secret' hid-out for a day in order to get some peace and quiet!"

Sand+Dustpaw nodded their heads.

* * *

"Ray!(He heard Dustpaw call him that and thinks its Ravenpaws nickname) you wanna come watch Death note with me?"

"No"

"How about Bleach?"

"No!"

"Trigun?"

"No! I will not watch an anime with you Graypaw!"

Graypaw pouted. "Why does no one in this clan like anime?"

"Why don't you go find a kittypet and see if they share your taste?" Ravenpaw rolled his eyes to his sarcastic statement.

"Yes, I think I will! I saw an orange kittypet who was humming the Servent of evil! Ill go be friends with HIM!"  
Ravenpaw face-pawed for the third time.

"I was being sarcastic! Don't really-"

Graypaw had already run off.

"IDIOT!'

"You called?"

"Go away, Redtail."

"But Ravenpaw, I thought we were buddies! Come on, you helped me out! Let me hang out with you bla bla bla bla…"

"Aw! Shut up! That's it I can't be here anymore, im using that 'secret' hideout I was promised!" Ravenpaw ran off.

* * *

Staring at his laptop screen, Ravenpaw laughed. "Tamaki you baka! Haruhi has not been kidnapped!" He snickered at the anime-characters paranoia. Aw, he loved Ouran.

Yes, Ravenpaw was an anime fan. But, he hide hid it from everyone. A closet anime lover, if you will.

He hid it because the only anime fans in the clan were Graypaw and the elders (henti fans) who were all perverts (except Smallear for some reason). He really didn't want to be associated with them. Plus, the only sensible and sane cats in the clan, Bluestar Whitestorm and Lionheart, disapproved of anime, and he didn't need them thinking he was insane.

Also, his favorite kind of anime was shoujo, and he didn't need Tigerclaw to question his tom-hoodness anymore then he already did.

_But that field of flowers was so beautiful; I just had to roll in it!_

I think you should more confident in yourself Ravenpaw!

"**Of course you would say that, you're freaking insane!"**

I am not! And I don't want mouth from you, you hacked my Mweor account! Although, I do admit, it was kinda funny, what you did to it.

Ravenpaw sighed. Ok, so the narrator was not insane, but still, he couldn't let anyone know about his love. He couldn't. They knew about his gamming, but no one cared because there were gamers in the clan. Although he was more passionate about it then he would let on.

* * *

Tigerclaw was browsing youtube when he saw a video by a youtuber named 'merah-ekor'.

_Redtails account. _

He clicked on the video, and his eyes widened.

It was the video about him.

"REDTAIL! IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

**The end? *creepy music***

**So, now we all know the REAL reason that Tigerclaw killed Redtail. And Ravenpaw is in the closet about his anime lovingness (Im reluctant to say 'otaku' because of its negative meaning in Japan). I also wanted to make him a closet brony, but I have been seeing a lot of brony fics and wanted to be semi-original. I may make him a closet brony in later fics though.**

**Im not going to translate the Indonesian because I'm too lazy.**

**For the 1.% of you wondering about my fic "Tobitasu's misadventure", I am working on it, but I am suffering from wrighters block. For the rest of you, go check it out, it needs some views.**

**Please read and review! Make sure all flames you send are hilarious! **


End file.
